Unknown
by bakonet
Summary: A D18 story
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

He looked down at the limb figure on the thick fluid on his hand started to thicken.

Drip….

Drip..

Drip…

Never before had he heard that metallic smell so 's not that he hasn't known it before

He also _used to _enjoy it.

But now the lingering thing just shoved itself into his nose.

_Suffocating_

Is all what he thought

His usual weapon was now discarded far away from where he he didn't seem to know nor care about cold steel blue eyes just stared at the scattered body in front of ,he raised a hand and slightly caress along the delicate handsome face was still devoid of emotion,just pure calmness and nonchalance.

_Yet why his hand is trembling?_

_ Damn._

Noise.

A lot of it.

He himself didn't bother to still his unsually sensitive sense took in all the sound…There's something like..

_Cry Cry Cry Cry_

_ Murmur Murmur Murmur Murmur_

_ Whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper_

Yet in all the turmoil in his mind,there's still a faint,weak voice stuttering:

__Dino.._

_ Wake up._

But all that answered him was silence

From the bloody blonde man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 1:An ordinary day.

_Kyoya!

Ignoring the oh-so-familiar voice of a certain man,the raven-haired boy just continued to do his has been up to his eyes in work lately,yet it still took all his to open _another _boxing club_-denied,he already has too much thing to take care of,and surely don't want to be the one who will solve the problem of some "extremely" troublesome person,_permission to get new facilites_-denied,_permission to celebrate the Schoolday-_denied_

_Denied.. Denied .. these herbivore never fed up with those ridiculous thing?Seriously,and speaking of ridiculous.._

He quickly put out his steel tonfa and slammed it down on the blonde hair,which caused said man to double over and fell to his knee in pain:

_Don't pester me.

The abused man pouted,his tatooed han rubbing again the bruise just formed on his head:

_Hey,is that the way you greet your teacher after such a long time?-He sighed-Man I could have died you know.

A "hnn" was all what his former student(?) gave he would bite the older man to death or at least slam him in the face and stomp on the that sounded like a good idea,but today he hardly had enough energy to deal with it,especially when those unsolved problems were still on the he just chose to back to his seat and made a mental note of killing the Cavallone boss another day.

_Ah thank you,I'll take it as a "I'm sorry very much" hmm?-groaned Dino.

No reply.

Curiously,Dino approached the desk,finding the black-haired boy scribbling something neatly on stacks of sure taked on a lot of work,considering he was just a middle-schooler,and just a few years older than his little brother and his friends-Tsuna.

_Nah, 't you get tired?Have some rest then…

_Shut up, 're talking a lot.

_Ah~,is it wrong for me to worry about my student?-pouted .

Instead of pretending not to pay attention what the other person was babbling about,Hibari threw him a he really the Boss of some powerful Famiglia?The way he always acts was just like a three-year-old kid who surely doesn't know his postion.A his head slightly,he decided to get rid of the thoughts about a certain annoying person.

_Hey you want to…

_No.

_But I haven't even finished what I sa..

_You're just going to drag me to your _stupid_ favorite place,or tell me to crowd with those weak lost Cavallone.I'm busy.

Sighing,Dino ran his hand through his blonde did he fly from Italy to here for?Yeah it's his business the main but...Could his student be colder?Then…

_ about a fight with me th…

_Dealt.

And before he could spit out another word,his student had exited the room.

Looking the black sleeve swaying proudly in the air before the door slammed shut,he just shook his he laugh or cry now?

_On the rooftop_

_Ready to die,herbivore?-Hibari smirked,already preparing his fighting position.

_Wait,wait Kyouya-grinned Dino-Should I have a reward,hmm?.He still hasn't taken out his weapon.

_It's your let's start.

_Wait,wait!Romario still isn't..

BANG

And without another word,he charged at the Cavallone boss,hitting the other in the ,being a klutz as ever,just got the blow and flew literally into the door,his back slammed against the steel metal.

_Ow ow ow-cried Dino,blood leaking out of his mouth-Hey,hasn't anyone told you that it's rude to cut in when people are saying?

Saying nothing,the raven-haired boy just continue to kick the older viciously,clearly enjoying it.

_Boss?

_Ah, God you are here-said Dino as he tried to stand up-Man! I must have broken my ribs-complained Dino as he threw Hibari a meaningful look.

_Hnnn.

_Now now Kyouya-smiled Dino as he dodged an attack easily-be he catched the tonfa just about to crash into his face(by the whip,of course) and with a snap,the steel weapon is thrown away,creating a sound of "clink" on the Hibari,now weaponless,growled at the other before trying to reach his again his movements were restricted as the whip twirled itself around his wrists,binding them together.

_ .Hibari threw a glare at the weapon's owner.

Instead the Italian just said nothing and made his way to the tonfa's place,picking it up as his hand still clucthed tight on the leather felt a shiver ran through his spine when Dino suddenly turned around,his usual annoying irksome great big smile on the the blonde would definitely suggest some stupid foolish herbivorous .

_Hey Kyouya-grinned Dino-I'm just thinking,how about we eating out together later,neh?I'm hungry.

Earning a what-the-fuck-are-you-babbling-about look,Dino just laughed:

_It's not as bad as you -his eyes suddenly glinted with happiness-if you want to continue training,you have to come with can have burgers,hm?

A little hesitating,Hibari comtemplated the idea of just killing the annoying the urge to go on fighting was just too tempting to resist,and yes,he was that herbivore would pay him a free meal.

_ do it.

Dino grinned no sooner had he realeased Hibari's wrists than the raven-haired boy once again charged at him fiercely.

_Wow wow easy Kyouya…

Hibari said nothing as he made another attack on the eyes flared with danger and a he love this feeling,alderaline rushing through every veins of his body,heating it with all the desire to smash people to ,Dino just kept his strength on a level with Hibari's and that usual too-bright smile on his face,which irritates the boy to no end.

Watching them flatly,Romario just sighed.

Another ordinary day.


End file.
